


Warm Fingertips

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Ice Skating, NaKuri, Oneshot, request, so cute omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia can't skate to save her life, and she desperately hates the cold, but she can't resist Nanaba's excitement and agrees to go ice-skating with her.





	

Historia hated the cold. She hated how her breath frosted over, how her usually pale skin turned pink and how she felt an insatiable need to cover herself in layer upon layer of clothing just to retain some heat. But Historia loved Nanaba, so she found herself at the local ice rink, gloved hands desperately clutching the barrier around the rink. Nanaba skated close, feet gliding smoothly over the slippery surface as if she had been born to do it.

“You’re not going to skate around?” she asked.

Historia clenched her teeth but forced a smile. “I will,” she assured. “In a moment.”

Nanaba lifted a brow. So maybe Historia didn’t just hate the cold, but she was terrible at ice-skating as well. When Nanaba had asked her, she had been fully prepared to reject the idea. But then Nanaba’s big, blue eyes had pulled her in and how on earth was she supposed to resist her adorable girlfriend?

“Need help?” Nanaba offered. She slid closer, holding her arm out. Historia stared at it for too long. “Babe, are you sure you want to be here? We can leave if you want.”

She steeled her nerves and let go of the railing, taking a firm hold of Nanaba’s arm. She wobbled hazardously, pink face darkening, and breathed a shaky, foggy breath. “No. No I’m good. Just… just hold me very tightly.”

Nanaba’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You can’t ice-skate, can you?”

Historia bit down on her lip. “Maybe not…”

“Why did you agree then?” She didn’t seem angry, only concerned. Historia relaxed slightly.  

“You looked really excited,” Historia explained sheepishly. “I just couldn’t say no.”

Nanaba’s eyes filled with emotion. “Come here.”

Historia cried out softly when Nanaba moved her, but Nanaba’s strong hands steadied her as she guided Historia against her front. “Nanaba?”

“You can just lean against me, and I’ll keep you from falling.”

Strong arms wrapped around Historia’s body, anchoring her, sending warmth through her. She pressed her face against Nanaba’s chest and smiled.

“Okay,” she agreed. “Just hold me tight.”

“I won’t ever let go.”

Nanaba shoved them away from the side-line, and as promised she never let go. They didn’t even stumble. Somehow Nanaba managed to skate them around the rink as Historia enjoyed the feel of her embrace. After a while Nanaba decided that she had her fill, and took them over to the side to get off the rink.

“I’m sorry I made you come here without making sure you can actually skate,” Nanaba said. “I didn’t know.”

They wobbled on over to their shoes. “It’s okay.” They sat down beside each other, and Historia reached out to lace their fingers. Nanaba’s were surprisingly warm and by her soft hiss, Historia knew hers were probably icy. “Man, I hate the cold. I really struggle to keep warm.”

Nanaba leaned against her, nuzzling against her throat. “I can keep you warm,” she suggested huskily. A shiver ran down Historia’s back.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Wanna go out for coffee?”

Historia turned Nanaba’s face to her own and kissed her soundly, putting every bit of love and affection that she held for her. Eventually they pulled apart, but their foreheads pressed together and their fingers tightened. “I’d love that,” Historia breathed. Nanaba kissed her once more on the lips.

“Great. I know this place that makes amazing coffee.” She grinned to herself as she started removing the skates. Historia watched her intently, overwhelmed by her feelings.

After handing the skates over, the two of them headed out to the parking lot. Nanaba gingerly took her hand.

“Nanaba?” They paused by the car.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Nanaba’s keys nearly dropped from her palm, but she managed to balance them, eyes wide. When the shock faded, a bright, happy smile stretched her lips. “You do?”

Historia rolled her eyes. “Of course I do.”

Nanaba pulled her closer. “Well, I love you too.”

They kissed, slowly and passionately, and it was both hot and cold at the same time. When Historia caressed the side of Nanaba’s face, her fingertips were warm.


End file.
